


Viaje a Mokpo

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaDespués de ser 'secuestrado' por un hombre que conoció camino a la casa de su hermana en Mokpo, Donghae, de 16 años, se vio obligado a estar en el mundo oscuro, donde él es la víctima.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Traicionado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Journey to Mokpo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634276) by AngelaMiina. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personajes principales
> 
> Lee Donghae vive una vida increíble. Él es el futuro prefecto principal en su escuela, el mejor en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, sobresale en lo académico, tiene un buen cuerpo, una cara bonita y tiene una linda chica como novia.
> 
> Al ser inculpado por sus amigos, de repente perdió todo, incluso la confianza de su familia.
> 
> Decidió alejarse de su hogar por un tiempo e ir a la casa de su hermana en Mokpo.
> 
> Nunca supo que el viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre...
> 
> Eunhyuk es asignado como uno de los 'guardaespaldas' al nuevo juguete de su jefe, Lee Donghae...
> 
> Su trabajo es vigilarlo para que no pueda escapar...
> 
> ¿Exageró su trabajo de "vigilarlo"?

Lee Donghae se quedó allí, medio tembloroso. Frente a él, sentado detrás de una mesa, estaba su profesor de disciplina, escribiendo algo. Junto a él estaban el director de la escuela y el primer asistente, y algunos otros profesores principales. Sentado al lado de la puerta había un estudiante llamado Kim Han Jo con sus dos padres. La madre del chico estaba hablando en voz baja con su hijo, mientras que la mirada de su padre estaba fija en Donghae. Junto a Donghae estaban el prefecto jefe, el prefecto presidente, el segundo prefecto vicepresidente Im Wang Bin, su compañero de cuarto Kim Ki Seul, su mejor amigo Kim Ki Bum y algunos otros prefectos principales, incluida su novia Park Da In. Todos evitaron la mirada de Donghae y hablaron en voz baja.

Donghae cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había sucedido hasta meterlo en esta situación.

* * *

Estaba caminando por el antiguo edificio de su escuela cuando percibió un olor a humo. Mirando cuidadosamente, vio a Kim Han Jo y a su pandilla fumando y bebiendo. Salió de ese lugar y encontró a suamigo. Esa no era la primera vez que los había visto así. Si todo hubiera sido como antes, él habría entrado y les habría advertido que no volvieran a hacerlo. Habría tomado sus botellas y cigarrillos y las habría tirado, pidiéndoles a los chicos que se fueran.

Siendo el prefecto sub-líder de su escuela, era demasiado para él. No los dejaría ir esta vez. Por eso buscó a su amigo, para que pudiera ser un testigo ocular y llevar a esos chicos al profesor de disciplina. De todos los estudiantes, encontró al perfecto adjunto principal, Im Wang Bin. Le contó todo lo que había visto y se apresuraron a la parte trasera del edificio.

Donghae apareció valientemente frente a ellos y los sorprendió.

—Bien chicos, ya se acabó. Les he dado muchas oportunidades para cambiar, y ahora los voy a llevar a disciplina. Recogan toda esta basura y depositénla en esa bolsa de plástico. Tráigalos también a la oficina. ¡Haganlo ahora! —Donghae instruyó, asustando a los chicos.

De repente, Donghae sintió un golpe desde atrás y se tropezó. Trató de ver quién lo había golpeado, pero lo golpearon nuevamente en el costado de la cara. Lleno de mareos y dolor, Donghae se desmayó.

* * *

Se despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, su mejor amigo Kibum y Zhoumi a su lado, ambos muy preocupados. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un ligero dolor punzante en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kibum.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Wang Bin? ¿También lo golpearon? ¿Está bien? —preguntó, tratando de levantarse nuevamente.

Zhoumi y Kibum se miraron.

—¿Qué pasó realmente, Hae? —preguntó Zhoumi.

—Yo... Traté de castigar a esos chicos, los de tercer años, Han Jo y la pandilla. Estaban fumando y bebiendo. Entonces, de repente, alguien me golpeó por detrás y... no me acuerdo. ¿También golpearon a Wang Bin? —preguntó Donghae y miró a su alrededor, en caso de que encontrara a ese chico acostado, también herido.

—Te creemos, Hae... pero eso no fue lo que todos nos dijeron —dijo Kibum.

—¿Qué... qué te dijeron todos? —preguntó Donghae.

—Han Jo te atrapó fumando en el baño. Cuando trató de decirle a alguien, lo golpeaste. Han Jo te devolvió el golpe, así que te desmayaste... —dijo Zhoumi.

—¿La gente creyó eso? ¿Qué tal Wang Bin? Él también los vio. Él sabrá quién me golpeó... bueno, si no fue golpeado también —dijo Donghae, sorprendido.

Kibum suspiró. —Ese es el problema. Wang Bin dijo que te vio golpeando a Han Jo... y... dijo que te había visto fumar antes. Y lo peor de todo... los profesores registraron tu dormitorio y casillero, y encontraron un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¿Qué? —Donghae preguntó sorprendido.

—Tu compañero de cuarto, Ki Seul, dijo que él también te ha visto fumar antes.

—Es una trampa...

—Pero ¿por qué todos dijeron eso de repente? Nosotros te creemos. Queremos ayudarte, Hae. Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Zhoumi.

—He sido inculpado.

—Los profesores no creerán que fuiste inculpado. Ahora se están preparando para la sentencia —continuó Kibum.

—Y han llamado a tus padres.


	2. Perdiendo Todo

Donghae salió corriendo de la enfermería para encontrar a Wang Bin, Zhoumi y Kibum persiguiéndolos de cerca. Ignoró los susurros y miradas de los estudiantes y profesores. Encontró a Wang Bin en su clase.

Al verlo, lo arrastró hacia atrás y le preguntó severamente, —¿Qué estás haciendo? Los viste fumar, ¿por qué no les dijiste eso?

Wang Bin tosió, ahogado por el agarre de Donghae en su cuello.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Te vi fumando y golpeando a Han Jo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hae? ¿Golpear a un niño? Pensé que era un prefecto vicepresidente... —dijo Wang Bin, luchando por liberarse de las garras de Donghae.

De repente, todo tenía sentido para él.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Porque soy el futuro prefecto vicepresidente? ¿Porque quieres reemplazarme? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? —susurró con incredulidad.

Wang Bin sonrió levemente y Donghae lo ahogó más fuerte, empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared. Tenía ganas de golpear a Wang Bin como lo que Wang Bin le había hecho al final de la escuela. Para Donghae era obvio que fue Wang Bin quien lo golpeó en ese entonces, y probablemente tuvo un plan con Han Jo y su pandilla para incriminarlo. Levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte.

—Lee Donghae, ¡sueltalo!

Donghae se volvió y vio a su profesor parado allí y a todos sus compañeros mirando la escena frente a ellos.

—Ven conmigo a la oficina —dijo el profesor.

—No lo hice —dijo Donghae, refiriéndose al incidente de fumar.

—Eso no fue lo que vi. Ven conmigo.

Donghae siguió al profesor, viendo todas esas expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros de clase, y para su consternación, los rostros decepcionados de sus mejores amigos Kibum, Zhoumi y su novia Da In.

* * *

Se pronunciaron sentencia por debtenc, con Donghae continuamente diciendo que era inocente y casi causó otro revuelo cuando corrió hacia Wang Bin una vez más para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Kibum y Zhoumi.

—Compórtate, Hae. Sé que estás enojado, pero golpearlo no es la solución. Harás que crean que golpeaste a Han Jo —advirtió Zhoumi.

Donghae estaba sin palabras y débil. No podía creer que su amigo de confianza lo engañara de repente, y todo fue por sus mezquinos celos. El año próximo, iba a reemplazar al prefecto vicepresidente actual, y Wang Bin sería su asistente. Si los votos iban a Wang Bin y ahora él estaba perdiendo, con cinco y más testigos presenciales que decían que estaba fumando, la mayor parte de la pandilla de Han Jo, seguramente hicieron un trato con Wang Bin por esto. Y lo peor de todo, fue uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, Ki Seul.

No sabía cómo, pero seguramente Wang Bin también habló con Ki Seul, para que pudieran molestarlo. Y si tenía razón, Ki Seul fue quien puso el cigarrillo en su casillero. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Ki Seul tenía algo contra él desde que comenzó a salir con Da In. Sabía que Ki Seul estaba enamorado de Da In, así que esa era probablemente la razón.

También estaba decepcionado con Da In. En lugar de decir que nunca había visto fumar a Donghae, dijo que no sabía nada. Eso hizo que pareciera que estaba tratando de encubrir a Donghae. Y lo peor de todo, le dijeron que estaban llamando a sus padres. Sus padres estaban en Tailandia para su comercialización comercial y se vieron obligados a regresar para reunirse con su profesor y los padres de Han Jo. Maldición, ese chico no tenía un moretón en absoluto, pero continuamente decía que Donghae lo golpeó.


	3. No Más Vida Perfecta

Ahora estaban todos en la sala de disciplina, esperando que los padres de Donghae vinieran directamente desde el aeropuerto. Sus padres siempre fueron estrictos, pero estaba seguro de que iban a creerle. Siempre fue un modelo a seguir en la escuela, tuvo buena calificación, se destacó en el deporte y tenía una gran personalidad. Al estar en una escuela elite, cosas como fumar y beber se tomaron en serio. Nunca imaginó que esto le sucedería a él.

—Tu padre está aquí... —dijo su profesor de repente, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Sus padres entraron con expresiones desagradables. Parecía que su padre estallaría de ira en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera lo miraron y en cambio hablaron con el profesor. El profesor les contó todo, y sus consecuencias fueron dichas nuevamente, pero esta vez frente a sus padres.

Eso lo hizo diez veces más difícil debido a las interrupciones de todos los padres. Donghae estaba perdiendo, lo sabía. Su padre finalmente se volvió hacia él y le dijo, —Dime.

—No lo hice papá.

Para su sorpresa, su padre lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara. Su cabeza giró hacia la izquierda y captó las miradas de disculpa provenientes de Zhoumi y Kibum.

—Nunca te enseñé a mentir. No me importará mucho si haces cosas así, pero tienes que admitir tus errores. ¡Tienes que asumir esa responsabilidad! —la voz de su padre ruge en sus oídos.

Donghae se quedó así, demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar. No necesitaba que nadie más le creyera, solo sus padres. Pero ahora, todo parecía colisionar en un instante.

Contuvo las lágrimas cuando escuchó a su profesor decir, —Lee Donghae. Usted es despedido del puesto de prefecto delegado, despedido de ser prefecto de la escuela, despedido del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y suspendido de la escuela durante tres semanas, a partir de mañana. Mañana vamos a tener una reunión oficial para esto.

—Alguien te recogerá mañana —dijo su padre, y salió rápido de la habitación.

* * *

Donghae no tenía el corazón para vivir a la mañana siguiente. No habló con nadie, y se negó a comer cuando Kibum y Zhoumi también trataron de obligarlo. Los susurros y las miradas de otros estudiantes ya no le importaban.

Cuando el profesor le dijo sus sanciones, ni siquiera lo comprendió. Simplemente dejó que sucediera cuando su profesor quitó la etiqueta con el nombre de "Prefecto Delegado" de su abrigo y la colocó en el lugar de Wang Bin.

"Actor al Premio Daesang", pensó Donghae en su mente cuando vio a Wang Bin, y le pareció gracioso cómo pensaba su mente de esa manera en una situación como esa.

No sabía cuándo terminó la reunión, cuándo comenzó la clase o cuándo terminó. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba de vuelta en su casillero, guardando todo en su mochila y esperando afuera de la puerta donde su hermano venía a recogerlo.

Ni siquiera habló en el auto, y cuando llegó a casa, simplemente voló a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se durmió.


	4. El Comienzo de un Viaje

Donghae se despertó cuando escuchó sonar su celular. Lo comprobó, y la pantalla mostraba "Noona" y él respondió.

—Donghae.

...

—¿Donghae? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí... sí —respondió Donghae débilmente.

—Mamá me contó lo que pasó.

—...

—Te creo, querido. Mamá también te cree... Estoy segura de que papá también, tal vez está completamente cansado del viaje a Tailandia... y ya sabes cómo es papá.

—...

—¿Donghae? ¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó su hermana nuevamente.

—Sí —respondió Donghae, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá me dijo que te encerraste en tu habitación. Ni siquiera comiste ayer... ¿no tienes hambre?

Cuando su Noona dijo eso, Donghae se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. No comía nada cuando estaba en la escuela, solo bebía agua. Ya podrían haber pasado tres días desde que había comido.

—Tengo hambre... —dijo Donghae, y esa frase lo lastimó mucho. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sollozando.

—Donghae... —escuchó a su hermana decir con tristeza. Su hermana lo amaba mucho, y él sabía que su hermana también estaba llorando.

—Ven aquí entonces. Ven a mi casa —volvió a hablar su hermana.

Esa frase le dio una chispa de esperanza.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó.

—Ya es tarde. Ven mañana por la mañana. Le diré a mamá que te envíe.

—¡No! No se lo digas a mamá. Quiero ir en secreto. Tomaré un autobús desde aquí —protestó Donghae.

Su hermana suspiro. —Está bien, no lo haré. Pero le diré a mamá cuando llegues aquí. No hagas que se preocupen tanto, Hae, y ve a comer algo. Prometemelo. Llámame mañana. Llámame cuando llegues a la estación de autobuses. Llámame cuando estés en el autobús. ¡Prometelo! —dijo su hermana.

—Sí —prometió Donghae.

Cuando su hermana colgó, fue rápidamente al baño y comenzó a prepararse, empacando sus cosas. A la mierda con mañana por la mañana, se iba a ir ahora mismo.

Arrojó su maleta desde el piso de arriba al patio trasero, esperando que todos estuvieran en la sala de estar o dormidos. Con la otra bolsa colgada al hombro, llevaba una gorra y salió de la habitación.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se aseguró de que nadie lo viera. Salió, recogió su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a su gran casa antes de correr hacia la parada de autobús. Unos momentos después, un autobús se detuvo y pagó para ir a la estación de autobuses.

Su viaje a Mokpo estaba comenzando pronto.


	5. Atractivo

—Un boleto a Mokpo, por favor —dijo Donghae a la taquilla del mostrador.

Esa chica revisó algo en su computadora antes de volver a mirar a Donghae.

—Lo siento, pero el último autobús a Mokpo salió hace una hora. El próximo autobús llega a las 10 a.m. de mañana.

Donghae suspiró. —Bueno, entonces quiero un boleto para Mokpo para mañana —dijo Donghae y le entregó el dinero.

Puso el boleto en su bolso y deambuló para encontrar un lugar para descansar. Estaba tan hambriento pero decidió ahorrar su dinero para mañana.

Encontró un banco vacío y se sentó. Había otras personas que estaban descansando y durmiendo allí también. No quería conciliar el sueño, pero debido a la fatiga y el hambre, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se despertó cuando sintió un tirón en su mochila. Alguien se lo había arrebatado.

Cuando vio que su mochila realmente se había ido, y un chico estaba huyendo, se levantó y lo persiguió.

—¡Ayuda, se llevó mi mochila! ¡Tomó mi mochila! —Donghae gritó mientras lo perseguía.

La gente lo escuchó y algunos de ellos también persiguieron al ladrón. Sin embargo, siendo un experto en su trabajo, el hombre logró escapar. Donghae no había comido en tres días, por lo que dejó de perseguir al ladrón y se puso en cuclillas exhausto, dejando salir jadeos ásperos.

—Está bien, muchacho. Está bien. Alguien lo persiguió. Tendrás que hacer un informe policial. ¿Quieres usar mi celular? ¿Puedes llamar a tus padres o a un amigo? —preguntó un anciano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda de manera reconfortante.

Donghae sacudió la cabeza. No podía recordar el número de teléfono de su hermana, y no había forma de que llamara a su casa. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Su billetera, celular y boleto estaban allí. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, dándose cuenta de que había perdido todo. Los espectadores a su alrededor intentaron calmarlo e intentaron ayudarlo prestándole su celular, pero él se negó.

—No gracias. Necesito... Necesito pensar primero. Gracias —murmuró, y regresó a donde estaba sentado.

¡Piensa, Donghae, piensa!

Donghae se acurrucó en el banco, pensando mucho y tratando de no llorar. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamar a sus padres para que lo recogieran. Pero, ¿qué dirían sus padres? Fue un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Todo el tiempo, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre de mediana edad lo miraba con ojos interesados.


	6. Inocente

Park Min Jong había estado observando a Donghae en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Ese chico lo atrajo desde que pasó por el puesto no hace mucho tiempo que estaba bebiendo con sus amigos. Cuando su amigo se iba, él se quedó deliberadamente un poco más para vigilar a Donghae, que dormía tan tranquilamente en un banco, esperando su autobús. Sabía que solo era un chico esperando un autobús, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una relación íntima con alguien. Por lo general, solo iba al bar gay para satisfacer su lujuria.

Ver al chico dormido allí lo intrigó. Era como un dulce para los ojos de Min Jong. Vio al ladrón, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que reaccionara. Además, las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más interesantes para él. Ver al chico persiguiendo y jadeando, y luego volver al banco, luciendo como un desastre...

Min Jong sonrió y se levantó.

* * *

Donghae levantó la cabeza cuando sintió a alguien sentado a su lado. Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de mediana edad que le sonreía benignamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

Donghae asintió y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿A dónde vas? Estás esperando un autobús, ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, Mokpo... me dirijo a Mokpo —respondió Donghae.

—¿Mokpo? Que largo viaje. ¿Allí está la casa de tus padres?

—No, la casa de mi hermana.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Habías comprado el boleto? ¿Está todo en esa mochila? —preguntó ese hombre con la voz más amable que pudo poner. Trató de contener sus pensamientos y su cuerpo para evitar follar al chico en ese mismo momento. Bueno, todavía no.

—Si.

—Bueno, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ¿Quieres que te prestes mi celular? ¿Necesitas dinero? Puedo comprarte otro boleto para Mokpo si quieres. Puedes pagarme más tarde. Si no lo haces, entonces está bien. Solo quiero ayudar —continuó.

Donghae lo miró, tentado por su generosa oferta.

—Pero... el boleto a Mokpo es bastante caro porque está lejos de aquí —dijo Donghae.

—Ah... eso no será un problema. Pero primero, ¿has comido? ¡Tu cara está pálida y Dios, estás temblando! Necesitas descansar primero. Ven, te invitaré. Busquemos algo para comer —dijo el hombre y se levantó, recogiendo la maleta de Donghae por él.

Donghae lo miró vacilante. El dicho "no confíe en los extraños" permaneció en su mente, pero la otra parte de su mente decía que este hombre solo estaba tratando de ayudar. Además, tenía mucha hambre en este momento. No podía hacer nada con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad? Se levantó y lo siguió.

—Ahí estás —dice Park Min Jong y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su auto, sonriendo ampliamente.


	7. Noche Oscura

Donghae miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba la comida que el hombre le había ordenado. Donghae había sido llevado a un lujoso restaurante. Sin embargo, ese hombre lo había estado mirando desde entonces, haciendo que Donghae se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el hombre.

—Donghae. Lee Donghae.

—Qué nombre tan único —comentó—. Me gusta. Te queda bien. Bueno, soy Min Jong. Puedes llamarme Min Jong. O Min Jong hyung.

Donghae sonrió, y Min Jong tuvo que tomar una respiración larga y profunda para controlarse.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir a Mokpo? ¿Solo para visitar a tu hermana? —preguntó con voz simple.

—S-sí —respondió Donghae.

—¿Sabe ella que te han robado?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—No recuerdo su número de teléfono —respondió Donghae con voz deprimida.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos lo saben?

Donghae volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿No... no estás huyendo de casa, verdad? —preguntó Min Jong con un brillo en los ojos.

Esta vez, Donghae no respondió. Min Jong no pudo evitar sonreír. Que suerte tuvo. Por suerte para Min Jong, Donghae no vio su sonrisa siniestra porque la comida había llegado.

—Come, hijo, come —instruyó, y Donghae hizo exactamente lo que dijo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Donghae comió y habló con Min Jong de vez en cuando cuando traía un tema de conversación.

—Deberías descansar en mi casa esta noche. Mañana por la mañana te enviaré de regreso aquí para que puedas ir a Mokpo —ofreció Min Jong cuando salieron del restaurante.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó Donghae, sin saberlo, ya lo seguía ciegamente de nuevo.

—Eres como mi hijo —dijo Min Jong y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Donghae. _Demonios, ni siquiera tengo un hijo,_ Min Jong sonrió.

En el auto, Min Jong volvió a hablar con Donghae, tratando de saber más sobre sus antecedentes y su situación. Donghae trató de ocultar tanta información como pudo. Finalmente lograron llegar al departamento de Min Jong, no lejos del restaurante.

—Aquí, puedes dormir en esta habitación. Siéntete como en casa —dijo Min Jong, mostrándole a Donghae su habitación.

Min Jong salió por la puerta y miró a su alrededor. "Ah, por eso me gusta vivir en este apartamento... no hay nadie cerca, está lleno de privacidad", pensó y cerró la puerta, pulsando en el cerrojo para asegurar la puerta.

* * *

Donghae se sorprendió de ver a Min Jong en su habitación después de salir de la ducha. Donghae pensó que ser observado por un hombre de mediana edad mientras usaba solo una toalla era realmente incómodo.

—¿Necesitas... necesitas algo, hyung? —preguntó Donghae, siendo cortés.

—Sí —respondió Min Jong, mirando a Donghae mojado y medio desnudo de la cabeza a los pies. Sus mechones húmedos, su cuello, su piel blanca lechosa, su músculo recién construido hasta las piernas y lo que estaba escondido detrás de esa toalla... No podía soportarlo más. Se dirigió hacia Donghae.

—Hyung, qué... —dijo Donghae, pero no pudo terminar sus palabras antes de que Min Jong lo clavara a la pared, arrebatando su toalla y apretando sus labios contra los de Donghae; sobre él, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Donghae.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae lloró de pánico cuando Min Jong lo arrastró bruscamente a la cama.

—Detente, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Donghae gritó de miedo.

—¡Deténgase, por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, ayúdenme! —Donghae gritó cuando Min Jong lo sujetó con éxito en la cama.

Min Jong golpeó a Donghae con fuerza en la cara para detener sus gritos. Donghae luchó y gimió cuando Min Jong hundió los dientes en su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula. Cada vez que gritaba, Min Jong lo golpeaba y abofeteaba, extrayendo sangre. Donghae estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, y ser dominado por la increíble fuerza del hombre que fue liderada por su lujuria mientras continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de Donghae.

—¡Deténgase, por favor! —Donghae suplicó mientras sus lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas hacia el colchón.

Donghae trató de golpear al hombre por encima de él, pero Min Jong le agarró la muñeca y la giró, haciendo que Donghae gritara de agonía. Min Jong lo ignoró mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se desnudaba, revelando su pene hinchado que había estado duro desde que había visto a Donghae.

Mordió a Donghae por toda la cara y el cuello nuevamente, recibiendo gritos del chico más joven. Donghae lloró fuerte; continuando suplicándole que se detuviera. Apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos, pero aún podía escuchar el jadeo animal y lujurioso de Min Jong en sus oídos. Min Jong sonrió y se rió, lamiendo las ardientes lágrimas de Donghae mientras abría las piernas de Donghae con fuerza.

Donghae gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que Min Jong había insertado su pene mal lubricado en su agujero, empujando sin piedad. Sostuvo la cara de Donghae en un agarre fuerte con ambas manos mientras lo besaba y mordía para evitar que Donghae gritara.

Donghae trató de evitar el empuje cruzando las piernas, pero Min Jong aprovechó la oportunidad para balancear la pierna de Donghae hasta su hombro y provocarle más dolor al chico más pequeño. Min Jong continuó dándole besos fuertes y lo mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre por todo su cuerpo. Donghae simplemente siguió gritando.

No satisfecho con su posición, Min Jong salió de Donghae y volteó su cuerpo, penetrándolo por detrás. Cuando Donghae gritó, bajó la cabeza sobre la almohada y mordió su espalda. Donghae se quedó sin aliento y siguió luchando, tratando de escapar, el hombre todavía empujándolo y meciendo la cama.

Donghae estaba tan exhausto que ya ni siquiera tenía la energía para gritar, su voz gruesa y grosera. Donghae suplicó con voz ronca para que detuviera su acto violento. Min Jong gimió y entró duro en el agujero de Donghae, luego se retiró. Luego besó la cabeza de Donghae y apartó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente sudorosa de Donghae para besarlo allí también. Luego se derrumbó junto a Donghae, riéndose satisfecho y abrazando a Donghae. Donghae volvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, no queriendo ver su rostro.

Donghae estaba sangrando y temblando, y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Donghae se despertó cuando escuchó a Min Jong hablando por teléfono. Sentía la cabeza pesada, le dolía la garganta, tenía la cara pegajosa por las lágrimas y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, por lo que debe haber sido en las primeras horas de la mañana. La espalda de Donghae estaba frente a Min Jong, por lo que el hombre no lo vio despertarse.

—Te lo garantizo. ¡Este te hará rico! —dijo Min Jong emocionado, luego hizo una pausa para escuchar—. No, no, él todavía es joven y fresco. Un estudiante de secundaria... —Min Jong se rió vertiginosamente antes de continuar—. Vienes entonces si no me crees... Sí, mañana servirá. Cuanto más rápido vengas, mejor será. Me temo que alguien lo está buscando por ahí. Será mejor que te apures... Sí, sí... mañana... está bien, está bien... ¡Prepárate!

—Menos mal, menos mal —Donghae escuchó decir a Min Jong, riéndose para sí mismo. Donghae cerró rápidamente los ojos y fingió estar dormido.

—Tú, Donghae, vas a resolver todos mis problemas. No me creyeron, pero cuando vengan aquí mañana, se enamorarán de ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo —dijo Min Jong, su mano acariciando de nuevo el cuerpo de Donghae.

Donghae se mordió la lengua y contuvo el aliento para no decir nada. No quería que Min Jong se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. Sus lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a fluir, pero por suerte Min Jong no las vio. Min Jong agarró a Donghae por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Donghae se estremeció por el dolor que sintió en la parte inferior del abdomen. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar encogerse por el asco de sentir su piel contra la de ese hombre. Min Jong colocó besos en la espalda de Donghae, en el cuello y en su cabello. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se durmió nuevamente.

* * *

Donghae se despertó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana. Se quedó mirando la ventana por un rato, recordando lo que había sucedido y confirmando que no era solo una pesadilla. Lentamente miró hacia atrás y vio que Min Jong no estaba allí. Se levantó y jadeó ante el dolor punzante que sentía. Se sentó allí, sosteniendo su estómago, tratando de soportar el dolor. Después de un rato, se levantó lentamente y tomó la toalla de ayer del piso y caminó hacia el baño.

Se miró en el espejo del baño. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, había marcas azules-negras en todo su rostro, cuello y hombros. Rastros de sangre se aferraban a sus labios hinchados y aquí y allá en su hombro. Apartó la mirada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el fregadero.

Justo ayer, alrededor de esta hora exacta, todavía estaba en la escuela, siendo despedido de su puesto en la asamblea. Habría dado todo por estar allí de nuevo. Las imágenes de sus padres, hermanas, profesores y amigos dando vuelta en su mente. Y ahora, si lo escuchaba correctamente, Min Jong lo iba a vender. Las posibilidades de volver a ver a todos eran muy bajas. Y todo fue por su terquedad. Al darse cuenta de que llorar no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, se limpió y se vistió.

Buscó por todo el lugar para encontrar un dispositivo de comunicación, aunque sabía que Min Jong no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar algo que Donghae pudiera usar. No quería intentar abrir la puerta, sabiendo que estaba cerrada, y temía que Min Jong descubriera que estaba despierto.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana. Escapar por la ventana podría provocar una muerte súbita, cayendo 15 pisos hacia abajo. Pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero se preguntó si alguien lo escucharía. Si lo hicieran, ¿qué podrían hacer? Y si no, podría ser golpeado por Min Jong nuevamente. Se quedó allí, pensando, cuando escuchó voces detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Min Jong y algunos otros hombres.

—Oh, ¿estás despierto? Bien, vas a tener un largo viaje después de esto —dijo Min Jong y se echó a reír.

—Tómenlo —dijo a los hombres a su alrededor.

—Ven con nosotros. Si intentas correr o llamar la atención, no dudaré en dispararte —, dijo uno de los hombres, y Donghae vio claramente el arma que sostenía.

—¿A d-dónde? ¿A dónde me llevarán? —preguntó Donghae con su voz ronca y temblorosa.

—¡No preguntes nada y solo síguenos! —dijo un hombre.

Donghae fue arrastrado hacia afuera por dos de ellos.

—Te dije que vale la pena. Ahora, todas mis deudas están saldadas, ¿eh? Demonios, este chico podría costar más que toda mi deuda. Se lo conté a tu jefe —dijo Min Jong, lleno de satisfacción.

—¿Huh, después de que lo usaste? Podríamos haber pedido el pago nuevamente —, dijo uno de los hombres con voz fuerte.

—Aish, ahora la cosa es justa y sin trampa, ¿eh? —Min Jong se rió—. Y querido Donghae, sé amable con ellos si quieres evitar los problemas —dijo Min Jong y tocó la cara de Donghae.

Lleno de odio, Donghae escupió en la cara de Min Jong. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por eso. Donghae se inclinó, jadeando; el dolor era demasiado insoportable cuando se combinaba con el dolor restante de ayer. Incluso podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

—¡Oye, oye, oye, tranquilo! ¡Ahora es nuestro! Vas a pagar si le pasa algo —advirtió un hombre, mirando a Min Jong.

Min Jong levantó ambas manos y luego les indicó que se llevaran a Donghae. Arrastraron a Donghae que apenas podía pararse sobre sus pies. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Donghae vio a una familia en un automóvil cercano.

—¡Ayuda! —les gritó.

La familia se congeló, mirándolo siendo arrastrado. Los hombres que lo sostenían se apresuraron hacia la camioneta que los esperaba y arrojaron a Donghae.

—Realmente quieres morir, ¿no? —se le preguntó, y Donghae fue golpeado nuevamente hasta que se desmayó.


End file.
